1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of arraying substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, a device for arraying the substrates and a processing apparatus of the substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the manufacturing process for semiconductor devices, a cleaning apparatus is used to wash semiconductor wafers (referred to xe2x80x9cwafersxe2x80x9d hereinafter) as substrates by a designated chemical liquid or a cleaning liquid, such as demineralized water, thereby to remove various contamination adhering to surfaces of the wafers, for example, particles, organic contaminants, metal impurities, etc. Particularly, there is a widely-used cleaning apparatus which dips the wafers in a cleaning bath filled up with the cleaning liquid to clean the wafers.
Japanese Patent No. 2634350 discloses the above-mentioned cleaning apparatus. In the cleaning apparatus, two carriers are loaded and transported to a pickup stage. In each carrier, for example, twenty-six sheets of wafers before cleaning are accommodated. Then, at the pickup stage, it is executed to take twenty-six sheets of wafers out of one carrier collectively. Twenty-six wafers taken out of the carrier in the above way are moved to a wafer-group formation stage to form a group of wafers. Next, it is executed to take twenty-six sheets of wafers out of the other carrier collectively and move the wafers to the upside of twenty-six sheets of wafers standing on the wafer-group formation stage. Subsequently, the wafers taken out of the latter carrier are lowered and successively inserted between the respective wafers taken out of the former carrier, thereby forming a group of fifty-two sheets of wafers (equal to the number of sheets of two carriers). In this way, the resultant group of fifty-two sheets of wafers is transported to a cleaning-and-drying section for cleaning and drying the wafers in batch.
Hereat, before forming the wafer group, the positional adjustment is executed to position twenty-six sheets of wafers taken out of the latter carrier between twenty-six sheets of wafers taken out of the former carrier, respectively. During this insertion, it is noted that twenty-six sheets of wafers taken out of the former carrier do not come in touch with twenty-six sheets of wafers taken out of the latter carrier mutually.
However, the cleaning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2634350 is easy to cause a positional deviation since all the wafers taken out of both carriers are transferred from the pickup stage to the wafer-group formation stage and subjected to the positional adjustment while the wafers are exposed to the outside. Thus, in inserting the wafers of one group between the wafers of the other group, they may be brought into contact with each other for damage. In this way, the conventional cleaning apparatus is unstable in forming the wafer group of fifty-two sheets of wafers. Alternatively, in order to prevent the mutual contact of wafers, the wafer-group formation stage has to be equipped with a feedback mechanism for detecting and correcting the positional deviation in twenty-six wafers taken out of each carrier, thereby causing the apparatus to be complicated with waste of time. Additionally, since it takes a lot of time to move the wafers from the pickup stage to the wafer-group formation stage, the throughput of the apparatus is deteriorated. Due to the provision of the wafer-group formation stage different from the pickup stage, the apparatus is large-sized furthermore.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substrate arraying method allowing a substrate group (a group of substrates) to be stably formed in a short time and a substrate arraying device suitable for performing the above substrate arraying method. Additionally, it is another object to provide a small-sized processing apparatus for processing the substrates.
The first feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method comprising the steps of: taking a first substrate group out of a first container, the first substrate group consisting of a plurality of substrates arranged at regular intervals in the first container; relatively moving the first substrate group upward of a second container having a second substrate group consisting of a plurality of substrates arranged at regular intervals in the second container, thereby positioning the substrates of the first substrate group between the respective substrates of the second group in plan view; inserting the respective substrates of the second substrate group between the respective substrates of the first substrate group arranged above the second container while raising the substrates of the second group from the inside of the second container, thereby forming a third substrate group consisting of the substrates in number of two containers, the substrates of the third substrate group being arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals of the substrates of the first and second substrate groups.
According to the invention, for example, it is executed on a stage to take a plurality of substrates out of one container. Subsequently, on the same stage, it is executed to take a plurality of substrates out of the other container and insert the plural substrates taken out of the latter container between the plural substrates taken out of the former container, respectively, thereby forming a group of substrates in number of two containers where the resultant substrates are arranged at substantial half of the regular intervals. In this way, owing to the formation of the group of substrates on the identical stage at the time of taking the plural substrates out of the other container, the same formation can be accomplished in a short time, stably. Moreover, as there is no need to prepare an additional stage or space to form the group of substrates, it is possible to miniaturize a processing apparatus for processing the group of substrates.
Again in the present invention, it is also executed to move the plural substrates taken out of the former container to the upside of the latter container relatively, thereby respectively positioning the substrates taken out of the former container between the substrates in the latter container in plan view. Especially, if moving the substrates right above the latter container, it is possible to just insert each one of the plural substrates being taken out of the latter container and also guided by grooves between adjoining ones of the substrates taken out of the former container. Then, with the prevention of contact between the respective substrates taken out of the former container and those taken out of the latter container, it is possible to accomplish the formation of the group of substrates stably. Further, since respective positions of the plural substrates are fixed in the latter container, it is possible to carry out the positioning of the respective substrates taken out of the former container, with ease. Accordingly, the present invention can dispense with a complicated mechanism for detecting and correcting positional differences of the respective substrates.
The second feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method further comprising the step of: reversing the respective substrates of the first substrate group, wherein the reversing step is carried out between the step of taking the first substrate group out of the first container and the step of inserting the respective substrates of the second substrate group between the respective substrates of the first substrate group arranged above the second container thereby to form the third substrate group consisting of the substrates in number of two containers, the substrates of the third substrate group being arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals of the substrates of the first and second substrate groups.
According to the above method, after reversing the respective substrates taken out of the former container, the insertion of the substrates is carried out to form the group of substrates. Thus, in such a group of substrates, both front and back faces of one substrate can be confronted by the front face and the back face of the adjoining substrate, respectively. Therefore, it is possible to prevent, for example, particles peeled off the back face of the substrate from sticking to the front face of the adjoining substrate.
The third feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method wherein the step of positioning the substrates of the first substrate group between the respective substrates of the second group in plan view, is carried out by relatively moving the first substrate group upward of the second container while supporting the first substrate group pushed upward; and the step of inserting the respective substrates of the second substrate group between the respective substrates of the first substrate group arranged above the second container thereby to forming the third substrate group while raising the substrates of the second group from the inside of the second container, is carried out by pushing up the substrates of the second substrate group while being guided by grooves in the second container.
The fourth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus comprising: a substrate supporting member capable of supporting the substrates at regular intervals of (1/2)L being half of substrate accommodating intervals of L in a container capable of accommodating N sheets of substrates therein, the substrate supporting member capable of both taking a substrate group consisting of N sheets of substrates being arranged in the container out of the container and supporting the substrate group at regular intervals of L as they are; and a substrate delivering member capable of both receiving the substrate group of N sheets of substrates arranged at regular intervals of L from the substrate supporting member and delivering the substrate group of N sheets of substrates to the substrate supporting member as they are; wherein the substrate arraying device carries out the steps of: taking a first substrate group of N sheets of substrates arranged at regular intervals of L, out of a first container and allowing the substrate supporting member to support the substrates at regular intervals of L; delivering the first substrate group supported by the substrate supporting member at regular intervals of L, to the substrate delivering member and allowing the substrate delivering member to support the substrates at regular intervals of L; taking a second substrate group of N sheets of substrates arranged at regular intervals of L, out of a second container and allowing the substrate supporting member to support the substrates at regular intervals of L; positioning the first substrate group of substrates, which are supported by the substrate delivering member at regular intervals of L, between the respective substrates of the second substrate group being supported on the substrate supporting member at regular intervals of L, respectively; and forming a third substrate group consisting of 2N sheets of substrates, in which the substrates of the first substrate group and the substrates of the second substrate group are alternately arranged in the substrate supporting member at intervals of (1/2)L.
According to this invention, for example, two containers are mounted on a stage. Thereafter, carrier means takes a plurality of substrates out of one container while arranging the substrates at regular intervals. Then, delivering means receives the plural substrates from the carrier means. Next, the carrier means takes a plurality of substrates out of the other container under condition that they are arranged at regular intervals and further inserts the respective substrates from the other container between the respective substrates carried by the delivering means, respectively. In this way, there is established, on the carrier means, a substrate group where the substrates in number of two containers are arranged at substantial half of the above regular intervals. Thus, on the identical stage, there are executed to take the plural substrates out of the containers and form the group of substrates.
In case of one mounting space for one container on the stage, the container on one side is firstly mounted on the stage. After taking out the plural substrates, the vacant container is withdrawn to ensure a space on the stage. Next, the container on the other hand is mounted on the stage and then, the plural substrates are taken out of the container, thereby establishing the group of substrates.
The fifth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus further comprising a stage for mounting the container and a transfer table supporting the container from its downside thereby to both loading and unloading the container to and from the stage.
The sixth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus wherein the transfer table is provided with a sensor for detecting a condition of the substrates being accommodated in the container.
The seventh feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus further comprising a stock section for stocking the container, wherein the transfer table carries out both loading the container into the stock section and unloading the container from the stock section.
The eighth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus further comprising a first stage for mounting the first container thereon and a second stage for mounting the second container thereon; wherein the substrate supporting member is movable from the first stage to the second stage; and the substrate supporting member includes: a first substrate supporting member for taking the substrates of the first substrate group out of the first container and delivering the substrates of the first substrate group to the substrate delivering member, the first substrate supporting member being arranged below the first stage; and a second substrate supporting member for taking the substrates of the second group out of the second container and receiving the substrates of the first substrate group from the substrate delivering member, the second substrate supporting member being arranged below the second stage.
The ninth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus wherein either the substrate supporting member or the substrate delivering member is constructed so as to be rotatable.
The tenth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method comprising the steps of: taking a substrate group out of a container, the substrate group consisting of a plurality of substrates vertically arranged in the container at regular intervals, thereby to divide the substrates into a first substrate group of substrates arranged at regular intervals and a second group of substrates arranged at regular intervals; relatively moving the first substrate group upward of the second substrate group, thereby positioning the respective substrates of the second substrate group between the respective substrates of the first substrate group in plan view; and relatively raising the substrates of the second substrate group against the first substrate group and inserting the substrates of the second substrate between the substrates of the first substrate group arranged above the second substrate group, thereby forming a third substrate group consisting of the substrates in number of one container, the substrates of the third substrate group being arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals of the substrates of the first and second substrate groups.
According to this method, the plural substrates in the container are divided into general halves: one group and the other group of substrates. Subsequently, it is executed to either insert the respective substrates of one group between the respective substrates of the other group or insert the latter substrates between the former substrates, thereby forming a group of substrates which are arranged at substantial half of the regular intervals. Thus, the so-completed group allows its width of the whole substrates to be reduced to half of the width of the whole substrates arranged at the regular intervals. Accordingly, with the reduction in width of the whole substrates to be processed, it is possible to reduce a size of the processing apparatus for processing the so-arranged substrates. Also, with the reduction in size of the apparatus, it is possible to reduce consumption of both processing liquid and processing gas in the apparatus.
The eleventh feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method further comprising the step of reversing the substrates of either the first substrate group or the second substrate group, wherein the reversing step is carried out between the step of taking the substrates out of the container thereby to divide the substrates into the first substrate group of substrates and the second substrate group of substrates arranged at regular intervals and the step of forming the third group of substrates where the substrates in number of one container are arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals of the substrates of the first and second substrate.
According to the above method, after reversing the respective substrates of either one group or the other group, it is executed to either insert the respective substrates of one group between the respective substrates of the other group or insert the latter substrates between the former substrates. Therefore, also in the group of substrates arranged at substantial half of the regular intervals, both front and back faces of one substrate can be confronted by the front face and the back face of the adjoining substrate, respectively. That is, it is possible to prevent, for example, a particle peeled off the back face of the substrates from sticking to the front face of the adjoining substrate.
The twelfth feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method wherein the reversing step is executed by rotating the substrates of the first substrate group or the substrates of the second substrate group about a vertical axis thereof.
The 13th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method wherein the step of dividing the substrates into the first substrate group and the second substrate group is executed by relatively moving the substrates of the first substrate group to the substrates of the second substrate group up and down.
In this case, as for which of both groups is to be moved up and down, either one group or the other group will be done. Of course, both of groups may be moved up and down.
The 14th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method wherein the step of dividing the substrates into the first substrate group and the second substrate group is executed by relatively moving the substrates of the first substrate group to the substrates of the second substrate group horizontally.
Also in this case, as for which of both groups is to be moved horizontally, either one group or the other group will be done. Of course, both of groups may be moved up and down.
The 15th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method wherein the substrates taken out of the container and arranged at regular intervals are mounted on the substrate supporting member; substantial half of the substrates on one side of the substrate supporting member are supported as the first substrate group by the substrate delivering member; the remaining half of the substrates on the other side of the substrate supporting member are positioned as the second substrate group below the first substrate group of substrates; and the horizontal movement to position the respective substrates of the second substrate group between the respective substrates of the first substrate group in plan view, is carried out by rotating the substrate supporting member about a vertical axis passing through a position deviated from the center of the substrate supporting member.
The 16th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method further comprising, after forming the third substrate group where the substrates in number of one container are arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals of the substrates of the first and second substrate, the steps of: forming a fourth substrate group where the substrates in number of one container are arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals of the substrates of the first and second substrate group, in the same way as forming the third group; and arranging the third substrate group adjacently to the fourth substrate group, in series.
According to the above method, for example, if two small groups each having a plurality of substrates arranged at substantial half of the regular intervals are arranged adjacently in series, then the resultant large group has a number of substrates corresponding to two containers while having the same width as the plural substrates (of one small group) are arranged at the regular intervals. Accordingly, in the processing apparatus to process such the substrates, an improvement in its throughput can be attained without being large-sized.
The 17th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method comprising the steps of: moving a first container to a stage, the first container having a plurality of substrates arranged at regular intervals; taking the substrates at regular intervals out of the first container at the stage thereby forming a first substrate group where the substrates are arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals; moving a second container to the stage, the second container also having a plurality of substrates arranged at regular intervals; taking the substrates at regular intervals out of the second container at the stage thereby forming a second substrate group where the substrates are arranged at regular intervals being substantial half of the regular intervals; and arranging the first substrate group adjacently to the second substrate group in series, thereby forming a third group where a distance between the outermost substrate of the first substrate group and the outermost substrate of the second substrate group is also substantial half of the regular intervals.
The 18th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying method further comprising the steps of: allowing the first substrate group to waiting above the stage after the first substrate group has been formed; and allowing the first substrate group waiting above the stage to descend against the second substrate group after the second substrate group has been formed, thereby forming the third substrate group.
The 19th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus comprising: a substrate supporting member capable of supporting substrates at regular intervals of (1/2)L being half length of substrate accommodating intervals in a carrier; a first substrate delivering member capable of receiving substrates in substantial-half number of substrates supported by the substrate supporting member and accommodated in the container at regular intervals of L, from the substrate supporting member thereby to support the substrates; and a second substrate delivering member capable of receiving all number of substrates accommodated in the container, at regular intervals of (1/2)L from the substrate supporting member thereby to support the substrates.
The 20th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus further comprising a stage for mounting the container and a transfer table supporting the container from its downside thereby to both loading and unloading the container to and from the stage.
The 21th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus further comprising a stock section for stocking the container, wherein the transfer table carries out both loading the container into the stock section and unloading the container from the stock section.
The 22th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus wherein the transfer table is provided with a sensor for detecting a condition of the substrates being accommodated in the container.
The 23th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus wherein the substrate supporting member is adapted so as to be relatively movable to the container up and down; and at least either the substrate supporting member or the first substrate delivering member, or at least either the substrate supporting member or the second substrate delivering member, is adapted so as to be rotatable in a horizontal plane.
The 24th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus wherein the second substrate delivering member is arranged above the first substrate delivering member; and the first substrate delivering member and the second substrate delivering member are adapted so as to be relatively movable to the substrate supporting member up and down.
The 25th feature of the invention resides in a substrate arraying apparatus wherein the first substrate delivering member and the second substrate delivering member are adapted so as to be relatively movable to the substrate supporting member horizontally.